La razón
by Ra1m4 Ev4N5
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN ¿Por que Wolfram siempre es tan ensimoso y sobre protector? Es una semana antes de la boda y tiene que decirle a Yuuri, y a todos, por que. Fluff. Yuuram. Mpreg. No leas si no te gusta.


**Summary.**

TRADUCCIÓN ¿Por que Wolfram siempre es tan ensimoso y sobre protector? Es una semana antes de la boda y tiene que decirle a Yuuri, y a todos, por que. Fluff. Yuuram. Mpreg. No leas si no te gusta.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de la traductora:_

_Ok bueno pues yo quiero decir que esta historia no me pertenece si no que le pedí permiso a una persona para que me dejara traducirlo y bueno he aquí el producto de su respuesta espero les guste por que a mí me encanto _o.

**Notas de la creadora:**

**Kuro-chan: Muy bien esta historia hace un año que la hice, desde que vi por primera vez Kyo Kara Maou. No es el primer fic de Kyo Kara Maou que he hecho, pero si el primero que he completado.**

**Rose-sama: Y a ellos les interesa porque...**

**Kuro-chan: Por que me sorprendió que ninguno haya escrito acerca de esto antes, pensé que probablemente sería una de esas cosas en las que las fans se fijan inmediatamente y la usan tanto como es posible, pero no he encontrado todavía un fic que hable sobre esto.**

**Rose-sama: Sigo sin ver por que es importante.**

**Kuro-chan: No lo es, pero las fangirls obsesivas necesitan sus fics, y ese es mi punto. No me pertenece Kyo Kara Maou. Y por favor disculpen que se vea como OOC. **

_Muy bien ahí están sus notas el nombre original es The Reason´ por chibikuro rose-sama y sin más preámbulos aquí está la traducción_.

* * *

La Razón

"¿No te emociona, Wolfram? Tu y Su Majestad pronto estarán casados". Volteo a ver a Sir Weller parado en mi puerta.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Tiene esa mirada cómplice en sus ojos. Odio esa mirada.

"Por ninguna razón. Sólo que pareces haber estado tristeando últimamente. ¿Existe alguna razón para eso?" Lo odio. De verdad lo odio. Rápidamente lo jalo hacia adentro de mi habitación, asegurándome antes que no haya nadie afuera de el-especialmente esas mucamas-y cierro la puerta. Lo observo por un minuto. Él encuentra mi mirada y rápido miro hacia el piso.

"... Tengo miedo, aniki." Le dije. Sí, lo sé, he admitido temor, y sí lo he reconocido como mi hermano. Aquél... _incidente _nos unió.

"¿Y que hay si me rechaza¿Qué si cancela la boda? He estado esperando tanto para esto." Coloca su brazo por encima de mi hombro y gentilmente me dirige a mi cama.

"El no te rechazaría, Wolfram; él es demasiado amable para hacer eso."

"Pero y que si lo odia, _me_ odia." Me sujeta en un gentil abrazo.

"El tomó a la-que-hubiera-sido su asesina por hija; no creo que cualquier cosa de lo que puedas hacer lo haga odiarte. De todas formas el viaje ya está planeado." Me da un beso en la frente. "Duerme un poco; tienes un día ocupado mañana." Me da un último abrazo antes de dejarme solo con mis pensamientos.

Dentro de casi una semana yo (esperemos) tomaré a Yuuri como mi esposo y me convertiré el consorte del Maou. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de si eso pasará ahora, todo depende de lo que suceda mañana.

Sólo fue un error. No pensé que fuera a afectar toda mi vida. Era joven e ingenuo entonces y, de verdad no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo sólo se sentía tan bien y tan acogedor y –mejor me detengo necesito algo de sueño.

Me cambio mi ropa me pongo mi negligé rosa y me meto a mi cama. No me he permitido estar en el mismo cuarto con Yuuri; dejarlo solo en la cama, le dije, era una tradición de bodas.

"Oh Shinou," Oré en silencio, "Por favor permite que todo salga bien."

"Así que por eso era que siempre andabas de ensimoso". Dijo Yuuri con una mirada de disgusto. "Siempre me culpas de engañarte cuando obviamente tu no eres más que una puta sin valor."

"¡¿Qué¡No, eso no es cierto!" Rogué desesperadamente.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti, Wolfram. Esperaba algo mucho mejor" Gwendal dijo meneando su cabeza.

"Aniki..."

"Tu eres definitivamente el _menos_ adecuado para el Maou" Günter dijo desaprobatoriamente.

"¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que sí lo soy. Esto fue sólo un error. Conrad, por favor diles."

"Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer" Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. "De cualquier forma, ya era tiempo de que todos supieran de la pequeña zorra que resultaste ser _otouto-chan_"

"¿Qué dijiste?" Estaba asombrado. ¿Como pudo?¡El prometió ayudarme! "¡Confié en ti!¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme?¡Como pudiste hacerme esto otra vez! Pensé que te importaba" Podía sentir lagrimas cayendo, pero no les hice caso.

"¿Quien hubiera pensado que estaba criando a una ramera?" Se mofó mi madre. _Mí madre _todos se habían vuelto en contra mía.

"Lo siento, Wolfram, pero no hay manera en la que Shinou-sama apruebe una unión como esta."

"Murata, no tu también" Alegué.

"Hiac, no hay ninguna forma en la que ahora te quisiera a ti como mi padre. Me alegra que Yuuri-tousan no se vaya a casar contigo." Greta, no mí querida Greta.

"Yuuri," Trate de implorarle una vez más, "No puedes abandonarme. Yo te amo."

" Hn ¿Quien podría alguna vez amarte?" Se burla, se da vuelta y se aleja.

"No, no, Yuuri¡Yuuri!" Grito mientras lo veo alejarse de mí. Dejándome solo para siempre.

Entonces mis ojos se abrieron para ver a un preocupado pelinegro.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Wolfram?" el actual Maou, y mi prometido, pregunta. "Parecía como si estuvieras teniendo una pesadilla."

"Estoy bien, debilucho," Dije suavemente, con las imágenes y palabras del sueño aún rondando mi cabeza.

"¿Seguro? Por que, podemos cancelar el viaje si--"

"¡NO!" Tan tentador como suene eso no puedo hacerlo, _tengo_ que mostrarle.

"... OK, pero si comienzas a sentirte enfermo a cualquier punto hoy, nos regresamos."

"De acuerdo."

"Bien. Ahora apúrate y alístate. Salimos dentro de una hora." Y sale de mi cuarto. De alguna forma me sorprende que haya sido el quien me despertó, no le he permitido que se me acerque de ninguna manera.

"Que forma tan magnífica de despertar" Digo sarcásticamente mientras comienzo a prepararme.

El resto de la mañana pasó bastante tranquila sin ningún suceso importante. Tomé un pequeño desayuno debido a que estaba demasiado nervioso como para comer tanto, revisé todas las preparaciones para nuestro viaje y entonces nos fuimos. Nuestra caravana consistía de Greta, Yuuri, Conrad, Gwendal, Günter, Gisela (en caso de que me enfermara), Mamá, y yo. Yo estaba guiando por que era el único que sabía a donde íbamos (aparte de Conrad pero ellos no sabían eso).

Hicimos unas cuantas paradas durante el día y nos las arreglamos para llegar a nuestro destino temprano en la noche. Era una casa de campo bastante grande que se encontraba a las afueras de una pequeña villa. Estaba bien cuidada y tenía un encantador jardín creciendo afuera de ella.

"Wolfram ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Preguntó Yuuri al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Greta a desmontar, "Te rehusaste a decirle a cualquiera hacia donde era que íbamos y porque"

"Yo... este... bueno, eso es por que..." Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y volteé para ver a Conrad sonriéndome. Él estaba de mi lado y no me traicionaría. Respiré profundamente y me preparé para decirle a Yuuri la verdad.

"Yuuri tengo--"

"¡Hahaue!" Gritó una voz familiar antes de que fuera atacado por una mancha rubia. "Regresaste, te extrañé tanto."

"Yo también te extrañé Aldrich" Dije sonriéndole al niño. "Y también tengo alguien importante a quien presentarte" Miré a Yuuri quién se veía confundido. Todos se veían confundidos, a excepción de Conrad.

"Aldrich, él es Su Majestad Yuuri Shibuya el Vigésimo Séptimo Maou de Shin Makoku. Yuuri él es Aldrich von Bielefeld" Miré hacia el piso. "Mi hijo." Escuché como era que todos contenían la respiración, pero no pude soportar verlos a la cara. Sentí entonces que Greta se acercaba.

"... Wolfram-chichiue," comenzó lentamente, "Si Aldrich es tu hijo¿eso significaría que él es mi hermano?" volteé a verla, sorprendido por su reacción. Y lentamente asentí.

"¡Yupi!, tengo un hermano." Dijo felizmente. Caminó hasta Aldrich. "Hola Aldrich-niichan. Yo soy Greta"

"Um, hola" Volteó a verme. "¿Cómo es eso de que nunca me dijiste que tenía una hermana?" Pregunto de forma curiosa.

"Bueno, verás..." Traté de encontrar la mejor manera para explicarle.

"Yo soy la hija adoptiva de Yuuri-tousan. Debido a que Wolfram-chichiue y Yuuri-tousan están comprometidos, eso significa que soy hija de Wolfram también. Cuando ellos se casen la próxima semana oficialmente seremos hermano y hermana. Ahora tendré a alguien mas con quien jugar, en el castillo." No pude evitar sonreír; siempre puedo contar con Greta para arreglar cualquier situación.

"Exacto, Aldrich, si Yuuri y yo nos casamos entonces ella en verdad será tu hermana"

"Genial," Dijo Aldrich, "¿quieres ir a jugar?" Le preguntó a Greta.

"Claro." Y los dos se fueron tomados de la mano. Ahora tengo que enfrentarme a los demás. Respiré hondo antes de levantar mi mirada.

"Perdón por no haberles dicho nada antes, es sólo que era joven y estaba asustado. La única persona que lo sabía era Conrad y eso fue por que se dio cuenta solo. Me ayudó a encontrar una niñera para Aldrich y un lugar donde se quedaran. Lo siento" No pude seguir viéndolos más. Me puse nervioso y esperé por sus comentarios de desaprobación. Me sorprendí cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba.

"Mi pobre bebé"

"Hahaue"

"Debí de haberme dado cuenta cuando pasó" Pude sentir que temblaba, "fue el Príncipe Arthur von Riesel ¿no es así?" Tragué y asentí, no confiando en mi voz. "Fue todo mi culpa, debí haber estado ahí para ti. Debí interferir cuando vi que ustedes dos se estaban acercando demasiado. Debí haberlo detenido." Estaba llorando ahora.

"No fue tu culpa, Hahaue. Era joven e ingenuo. No te hubiera escuchado. Pensé que estaba enamorado así que incluso si hubieras intervenido aún así hubiera seguido viéndolo. Aun así yo hubiera..." No pude terminar.

"Estabas solo. Te dejé solo. Especialmente durante el parto. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste por tu cuenta?"

"Conrad me ayudó." Volteé sobre mi hombro para verlo, pero ya no estaba. Miré a mí alrededor y note que todos se habían ido. Supuse que querían darnos algo de privacidad.

"¿Por que no vamos adentro, cariño? Estoy segura de que Su Majestad tiene muchas preguntas que hacerte." Eso es exactamente a lo que más le temía.

"No te preocupes, él jamás te rechazaría." Me susurró antes de adelantarse y entrar a la casa. Permanecí en ese lugar por un momento antes de seguirla.

El resto de la noche fue una maraña de actividades. Todos querían llegar a conocer mejor a Aldrich y él estaba bañado en atenciones. No fue si no hasta muy tarde esa noche que fui capaz de hablar con Yuuri a solas.

"Así que," comenzó en cuanto estuvimos en el jardín, "Tienes un hijo"

"Si."

"Te importaría decirme ¿Cómo fue que pasó?" Me sonrojé, y justo después de que se dio cuenta de lo que había preguntado el lo hizo también. "Quiero decir sé _como_ pasó, pero ¿Puedes decirme lo que lo ocasionó?" Preguntó tímidamente.

"Si. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contártelo. Hace como veinticinco años mi madre trabajaba en las relaciones diplomáticas con uno de los territorios exteriores a Shin Makoku. Cuando vino el Príncipe yo fui elegido para ser su guía y terminamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos. Las cosas sólo sucedieron. Él era mucho mayor que yo, y tenía los ojos azules y el cabello negro más hermoso que había visto. Una cosa llevó a otra y pronto estuve embarazado."

"Me había prometido que siempre iba a estar ahí para mi y me dijo que él quería que yo le diera un heredero por eso estaba tan entusiasmado cuando lo supe. Hasta se me había propuesto, así que pensé que el estaría contento también. Cuando fui a decírselo, lo encontré en _mí_ cama con una de las antiguas sirvientas. Lo eché y él cesó todas las relaciones con nosotros. A mi madre no le importó mucho, pero Stoffel estaba furioso. "

"Poco después de eso Conrad lo averiguo y me ayudó. Eso es casi todo." Terminé con un suspiro.

"Eso explica por que siempre me acusas de estarte engañando." Se dijo Yuuri a si mismo. Dudaba que no fuera a escuchar eso. "Bueno, no puedes cambiar el pasado. Sin embargo esto resultara un problema para la boda." Suspiré. Sabía que iba a seguir eso.

"No te preocupes; entiendo si tu quieres cancelarla. Y me mudaré del castillo también. Necesito pasar más tiempo con Aldrich de todas formas." Traté lo mejor que pude de retener mis lágrimas.

"¿Porqué?" preguntó, mientras parpadeaba, "No creo que no tener suficiente tiempo para tener listo el traje de Aldrich para la boda sea alguna razón para cancelarla. Le tomó como una semana al sastre para tener listo el de Greta con suerte estará a tiempo. Y sería lo mejor para Aldrich si se mudara al Castillo del Pacto de Sangre teniendo en cuenta que será su nuevo hogar. De esa forma podrá pasar más tiempo con todos nosotros."

"¿Qué?" Me encontraba conmocionado. "¿Todavía quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Por supuesto"

"¿Por qué? Si yo ya tengo un hijo de otra persona. El Maou debería de casarse con alguien puro."

"Es por eso que me caso contigo, Wolfram," me tomó en un tierno abrazo, "Todo este tiempo haz estado esperando por mi. Siempre haz sido autentico y sincero conmigo y siempre haz estado a mi lado. No hay nadie en este reino tan puro de corazón como tú. Y... " Se apartó un poco para verme a los ojos, "Yo te amo"

Pude sentir lágrimas cayendo.

"... ¿Enserio?"

"Enserio. No puedo imaginar el estar con ninguna otra persona, Wolf."

"Yo también te amo, Hennachoko" Me sonrió y me dio un beso. Era el beso más dulce, y más tierno que jamás me hayan dado. Siempre supe que él era el indicado para mí, pero este beso me demostró que yo era el indicado para él.

Entonces el me sostuvo y, por primera vez en meses, supe que todo iba a estar bien.

Owari

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la creadora:**

**Kuro-chan: FLUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rose-sama: Patético.**

**Kuro-chan: Y eso fue todo. Me encanta el Fluff. Ahora las razones detrás de esta historia. **_**En el primer episodio de Kyo Kara Maou, cuando Conrad y Jennifer están hablando en el taxi, Jennifer dice que tal vez ella vaya a tener al bebé (Yuuri) en el auto y Conrad dice que eso estaría bien por que había ayudado a su hermano antes a tener un bebé (se que lo que el quiso decir fue que había ayudado a que naciera su hermano, pero lo oí mal y me di cuenta después de que escribí esto, pero me gusto la idea de todos modos). Recuerdo eso pero realmente no capté hasta muchos episodios después que era lo que significaba. Y entonces tuve que decidir que hermano sería, debido a que en mi mente Gwendal no encaja, tenía que ser Wolfram y voilà, aquí está mi historia. **_**Escribí esto el Junio pasado pero no había tenido la motivación para tipearlo hasta ahora. Espero les hay gustado.**

**Rose-sama: Como sea.**

**Kuro-chan: Por fa un review.**

_Notas de la traductora:_

_Phew! terminé por fin jaja fue divertido mi próxima traducción va a ser uno de Harry Potter, pero bueno eso ni al caso ahorita, mmm, ah si como mantuve las notas casi intactas quería comentar que ella subió su fic el 21 de Enero del 2008 (o sea este año XD) jaja bueno como sea espero que si mandan reviews los manden dirigidos a ella por que fue totalmente su idea y no quiero tomar ningún crédito. Y sobre algunos detallitos de mi traducción bueno pues ya se que puse 'debilucho' y se que suena horrible pero técnicamente eso es lo que significa hennachoko o también pude poner enclenque pero creo que eso suena peor ¿no? Bueno es que tenía que ponerlo Wolfram se la pasa diciéndole así a Yuuri es como su marca personal y la verdad es que Kuro-chan no usa Hennachoko y pone la palabra para enclenque en inglés que es _**WIMP **_que en_ _mi humilde opinión suena mejor que_ _debilucho pero no podía ponerla así que discúlpenme si se oye horrible pero no puedo hacer nada quise respetar su trabajo así que no pienso cambiarlo._

_Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en otra traducción._

Ja ne!


End file.
